A New Beginning
by JoshMystic
Summary: After spending a week in what could only be described as hell on earth Mike Schmidt can't resist the urge to return to try and answer the questions about Freddy Fazbear's pizza. First fanfiction but not first work also will mainly focus on humor aspects might have some horror or suspense here and there but nothing to define it's genre also some strong language will be implemented.
1. Prologue

It was on the night of November 16th and to most there is nothing different about this night than the one that came before but for one man it was the best night of his life. For unknownst to everyone around him he had just survived a full seven days at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now you might be thinking exactly what is there to be so excited about all he had to do was stay at a pizzeria for a week what could be so challenging about that? Well you see it's because this man was none other than the night guard a position that most never would think could be dangerous in any way.

That is unless you know about the animatronics of course for unlike the kind you would see in disneyland or some other pizza place these animatronics had minds of their own. Free wills that had to be suppressed during the day when the customers came around but during the nighttime could be let loose to their servos content. One of the things they did however with these free wills of theirs was take anyone they found after hours and shove them into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Which wouldn't be bad if it were more like a suit instead of a metal death trap for anything non animatronic.

So you can see how a man like Mike Schmidt after hearing about this horrible fate that awaited if he were to be captured by the animatronics would feel having survived a whole week. Truth be told however he could've left after a full five days of work with his crappy one hundred and twenty dollar check if curiosity didn't get the better of him. There was something wrong about the whole deal in his mind because after working at this place he had learned many things that the company would like to forget. First there is the bite of 87' which he pieced together was caused by Foxy with him being out of order and a broken metal jaw.

The second thing was the articles he would find every now and then on one of the East Hall cameras which would somehow change whenever he looked away. One of the articles talked about five children who had been murdered on sight not too long after it opened but the bodies were never found by police. And the final mystery which plagued him more than any was why the night guard. Excluding the bite of 87' the animatronics had never killed anyone else besides the night guard considering what happened to the phone guy.

Whether it was due to the lack of sleep he had over the course of the past week or the questions in his head that would not stop bugging him he decided to return the very next night turning what should've been the best day of his life into the most insane. For answers, peace of mind, or even just the human nature getting the best of him Mike Schmidt returned for another night at Freddy's not sure of what was to come.

**I Know this seems a bit short but in truth it's more of a summary of what is to come than an actual installment into the adventure itself given that the actual summary provided by the website must be so short but i promise in future chapters there will be more content!**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the unknown

"Why am i doing this?' Mike asked himself as he pulled out a ring of keys trying to find the one that would unlock the main doors leading into the building. As he continuously shuffled through the mass of keys thinking to himself all the while how a pizzeria could have so many different locks he remembered exactly why he was risking his very life coming back to this place. The animatronics were the main reason there was just something that wasn't fitting together and he had to find out what. Finally finding the correct key he unlocked one of the two glass doors before going into the pitch black restaurant.

As he looked around trying to make as little noise as possible he made sure that none of the animatronics heard him come in. After confirming he was in the clear for the moment he began to make his way to his former boss's office to see what he could find. Going down the East hall where his former office was he knew that in order to get to the manager's office he'd have to cut through the security room, go down the west hall, and get past pirate's cove. Making it to his office still no signs or sounds the animatronics were moving he felt the undeniable urge to check the cameras to put his mind at ease.

But just as he was about to pick up the tablet he realized that even though they had not heard him enter if he were to look through the cameras they would know someone was on the other end watching. And although there was the slight chance he could look at them quick enough to where they wouldn't notice it the thought of Freddy's eyes glowing in the darkness watching him like a predator with it's prey was way too unsettling as well as being shoved into a suit. After deciding not to risk making this a suicide mission he simply continued on his way go down the west hall still listening for the sound of metal footsteps or maniacal laughter. Just before he went through the doorway leading to pirate's cove Mike hid on one side of the wall before peeking around the corner to ensure the curtains were still closed.

Looking around the area he saw that the curtains were indeed still closed and the sign still read "Out of order". Sighing in relief he quietly and slowly made his way out of the hall and into the open space almost frantically looking around for the manager's door. After a few moments of scanning the room his eyes fell upon the brown door that would lead him to all his answers. Practically tip toeing his way to the other side of the room he made it to the door reaching onto his belt loop slowly removing the key ring.

And whether it was because he was so nervous or the fact he was nearly drenching himself in sweat just as he removed the keys from their spot on his waist they fell straight to the floor making a loud metal clang as the made contact. Mike stood there horrified unable to move from the sheer fear of what was to come the place was completely vacant so the sound no doubt rang throughout the whole building waking up it's sleeping inhabitants. But before he could even think of what to do next he felt something touch his shoulder something that seemed to go right over it. As he slowly looked down he saw it was metal hook that had fit his shoulder into the space between it's sharp tip and base.

Following the hook he looked up the fur covered arm that it belonged to and soon came face to face with none over then Foxy the pirate. Looking at it's face with the utmost horror it leaned in closer to his to the point where it's metal nose would soon touch his. And without warning it let out a deafening screech so loud and so horrible that Mike blacked out falling to cold hard floor.

**NOTE: Okay a few things i should probably mention.**

**1. yes i know not much talking here but let me ask you something if you were in a dark place with four sleeping metal monsters that would kill you if they heard you make too much noise would you want to say anything to yourself?**

**2. I know there are grammar and punctuation issues and for this i apologize but i'm writing this currently on the fanfiction site and in all honesty i'm not that good at spotting these errors myself so you'll just have to put up with it until i acquire Microsoft word please.**

**3. i know you might be asking yourself when does the humor of it all come in? well it's coming it will start up by next chapter i promise and i can also guarantee he won't be immediately stuffed into a suit but it will come up the situation i mean. **

**Any other questions you may have please put them in your review if you wish to leave one thank you for your time and have a nice day also event suggestions and other things of that nature are not disapproved meaning you want something in particular to occur by all means suggest it to me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Showtime

**Before we begin just like to say wow this story doesn't have like a hundred followers or anything but the fact that i'm actually getting followers and the occasional favorite is very touching but enough of this emotional crap ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

"Why did he come back?" Was the first thing that broke through the ringing in Mike's ears as he began to open his eyes. At first there was nothing but a blurred environment but soon his eyes adjusted and he saw that he was under a very bright and very hot spotlight. Not moving his body he slowly began to tilt his head from side to side to see where the voice had come from. What he saw was two pairs of metallic feet on each side of his body each one he immediately recognized which caused him the freeze immediately and just listen to what they were saying.

"Maybe he forgot his hat you sometimes do that before opening time Freddy." Bonnie said as he stood there holding his guitar since he didn't have to leave the stage. "Even so i didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to willingly come here after hours when it isn't their job to do so." Freddy replied as he had his paw under his chin trying to think of a plausible reason. "Aye don't mean to break up this lovely conversation but can we just shove the landlubber into his suit already?" Foxy asked tapping his foot on the stage's floor. "As much as i want to do so Foxy we can't simply ignore this if he was still the night guard here i would have no problem in doing so but no one has ever broken in here before especially after they've learned about us." Freddy answered as the pirate growled.

Mike had no idea what to do or think not only was this the first time they had ever spoken in actual words but he was still together and not in bloody pieces torn apart by the inside of those metal suits in the backstage. As he continued to lie there hoping they wouldn't realize he had awoken yet his heart nearly exploded upon hearing a high pitched squeal. All eyes (except for his of course) shot directly towards Chica as she had her wings in front of her beak as if she was hiding from something. "What's wrong with ye lass?" Foxy inquired as she pointed a feather/finger at Mike who at this point in time was fighting the urge to piss himself.

"He's awake!" She shouted just as she grabbed him and lifted him up into the biggest most rib crushing hug he had ever experienced. "I am SO glad you came to be put into your suit!" She shouted with glee turning from side to side still crushing his ribs. "Chica i'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that isn't why he came back." Bonnie stated as she shot him what could only be described as a death stare. "Oh really mister cause i know for a fact that he felt so bad about breaking the rules he came back here to make amends." She said looking at the now blue faced man.

"Aye be no expert here but i don't think he's supposed to be turnin that shade." Foxy said as it appeared Mike's eyes began to close. "Chica put him down." Freddy stated has she tried her best to pout. "But i like hugging him." She said as she applied ever more pressure to the hug his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "If you don't let him go then i'm going to have to take away sprinkles" He told her holding up a plastic pink cupcake.

"NO SPRINKLES!" Chica shouted as she immediately dropped Mike to take the cupcake from Freddy's grasp. Upon hitting the floor Mike gasped for air coughing up some blood in the process thankful to be alive. "Ew he's leaking." Bonnie said as backed away from the few drops of blood that had hit the stage. After his cheeks began to return back to normal with a slight red tint Mike slowly looked up at the four animatronics that were simply staring at him observing his every move.

A few seconds of panting later Freddy walked towards the now steadily breathing man and held out his paw offering to lift him on his feet. Very reluctantly Mike took his hand being immediately lifted to his feet. "So before we get to the whole stuffing you into a suit thing there's a few questions we would like to ask." Freddy said as Mike regained his footing still a bit light headed. "Why do you need to ask me questions shouldn't you have just shoved me into a suit like you do with everyone else?" Mike replied with a question of his own causing Freddy to scratch the back of his head.

"Well normally that would've been the case with the rules and what not but it doesn't make sense really most of the time we stuff people into their suits it's a night guard and even though you WERE a night guard you aren't anymore." He answered. "...There's a difference?" Mike asked earning a laugh from Foxy. "Well of course there's a difference ya salty sea dog because we figured no one would be dumb enough to comeback on their own free will!" Foxy answered as he continued to laugh. Mike opened his mouth to retort but found it would be pointless not only did he have an argument that made no sense but Foxy made a surprisingly good point no one in their right mind would come back making this a sight to be seen no doubt.

"Anyway all we want to know is why tell us that and we'll get you into uniform no sweat." Bonnie said giving a smile that sent chills up Mike's spine. As all of their eyes fell onto him again Mike looked around the room hoping to find some sort of logical answer to his situation but sadly none came. Letting out a defeated sigh Mike slowly looked towards the four robotic beings before him then spoke. "After i was fired and left this place behind i thought about the things i discovered such as why you only kill the night guards i mean what if there were a janitor who had to stay late what would you do then?" He asked.

Just as he had done they had all opened their mouths to speak but then stood there thinking because as luck would have it there had been many times when a child had gotten sick and puked on the floor or stage causing the currently working janitor to stay late to clean it up. During which the animatronics had remained perfectly still they didn't move, screech, or even attempt to put him in a suit they just stood around until he left then roamed the restaurant afterwards. As they continued to think they failed to notice a certain man had left the stage and was now currently walking towards the manager's office. "I honestly did not think that would work." Mike said as he stopped in front of the door to pick up his keys which had not been moved.

He began to shift through the numerous keys until finding the correct one placing it inside of it's home within the door knob and unlocking the door. Meanwhile back on stage the animatronics were still trying to think of an answer to his question so lost in thought they had recounted several times where not only the janitor another employee had stayed late and they hadn't shove them into a suit. Back inside the office however Mike had found exactly what he was looking for a file kept in the filing cabinet in the corner of the small space containing several papers on the establishment's "colorful" history. As he began to open the folder and go through the papers inside he had failed to noticed a certain golden suit was watching his every move.

**NOTE: Reminder still no WORD so grammar and punctuation errors will be present also i did try to make this funny in some spots thought i did well but hell what do i know i'm no comedian.**


	4. Chapter 3: Answers and Loopholes

**Reminder: errors with both punctuation and grammar are ahead still no MW, also thank you all for the follows and faves means a lot now all aboard the funny freighter!**

"Holy crap there is a lot more here than i thought." Mike said to himself as he sorted through the countless amounts of newspaper articles and documents. Inside of the folder in which he was snooping through were several different pages from newspapers talking about events that should've put the place out of business but in the end just brought more bad reputation. Even though it seemed like he could stand there all day looking them over the fact was he had a set amount of time to find what he needed exactly and that was information on the five murdered children. He didn't know why in particular out of all the horrors that had taken place in the walls of the restaurant was that one the most important but whatever the reason he felt it had the most impact.

As he rummaged through the countless piles of paper all the while he failed to notice that very slowly there was something creeping in the office getting progressively closer to where he was standing. "Finally!" Mike exclaimed as he held up a small stack of different papers pushing the others aside. The small stack in which he held onto oh so dearly contained not only a newspaper article but actual records kept by the company of the incident. "Now we can finally get to the bottom of this whole thing." He said beginning to read the documents.

**Meanwhile...**

Still on the stage were the four animatronics until finally Freddy snapped his metallic fingers "I got it!" He exclaimed gaining the attention of the others. "Did ya figure it out captain?" Foxy asked scratching his head with his hook. "Indeed i did the reason for why we only stuffed the night guards into suits is simply because the uniforms they wore did not match those of other staff members!" He answered as they all began to think it over. "Now that you mention it that does make sense the security guard's uniform is mainly blue while the rest are green with red stripes." Bonnie said.

"So wait does that mean this whole time we could've just given the nightguards a regular outfit from storage?" Chica asked as Foxy patted her on the head. "Of course not lass it's their job to be ship and shape when they come in if they show up without the proper attire it's not our fault." He told her. "I guess you're right it is their job after all." She said as he nodded. "Exactly so you see you have no one to blame but yourself here." Freddy said looking to where Mike had been but of course as not.

"Has he been gone this whole time?" Bonnie asked as Foxy's eye twitched. "That low down landlubber...I'LL KILL HIM!" Foxy shouted enraged at the fact they had been played. Just as he was about to storm off the stage in search of Mike they all heard a scream emit from the manager's office. "Well i think i know where he is." Chica said as they all got off the stage and walked towards the office.

**Back inside the office**

Mike was sitting against the back wall after falling backwards after looking up from the papers to see a hollow golden Freddy suit sitting on the desk facing in his direction. "What the hell how did you even move?!" Mike shouted as it's head seemed to slump down it's empty sockets pointing in his direction. Just as it's jaw began to drop indicating it might speak a very ticked off Foxy spoke first after stomping into the room. "Where are ye landlubber my hook is feelin lonely!" He shouted waving in the air like a mad man.

"Foxy could you please stop shouting?" Freddy asked his very peeved friend as he looked into the room his eyes immediately falling upon the golden freddy sitting on the desk. "Hey how did you get in here?" He asked as the head of the suit slowly began to turn all the way around. Just as it's sockets now stared towards the two animatronics in the doorway one of which was still so enraged he hadn't noticed it's mouth began to drop once more. "Hey what's going on in there?" Bonnie asked as he stood behind Freddy with Chica unable to see what was going on.

"Is that Goldy?" Chica asked able to catch an occasional glimpse at the suit through Foxy's swinging arm. Upon hearing her question did Foxy finally snap out of his blind rage to actually look at the room where he too could see the golden suit "Huh what do ya know tis Goldy fer sure." Foxy stated. "Aw i want to see them too." Bonnie said his ears drooping a bit since he was now the only one who hadn't seen it yet. "Yes it is me now can i FINALLY talk without being interrupted?!" Goldy shouted out loud it's voice seeming to be a mixture of different voices.

"Sorry we didn't mean to interrupt." Freddy explained as Goldy sighed. "Its fine really but i mean first he interrupts us then you guys show up and continue doing so." Goldy said pointing to Mike. During the entirety of this Mike had just been sitting there at first he nearly had a heart attack but after seeing how they all acted he simply watched it play out. "Aye has he been sitting there this whole time?" Foxy asked scratching his head once more.

"Yes and we were just about to talk to him before all of you came barging in." Goldy stated crossing it's arms. "I would like to point out that i still have no idea what's happening." Bonnie said from behind the group. "Yeah i would kinda like to know why i'm still intact and not in some metal suit by now." Mike said looking up at Goldy. "If no one else has anything to say we will be happy to explain." Goldy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good now i bet you're wondering how we can move and talk without an endoskeleton?" Goldy asked as Mike nodded. "You see we are the five children who were killed here at the restaurant back when it first opened the man burned our bodies to ashes in the kitchen's stove but our spirits got trapped in this suit." They said. "Oh wow i'm so sorry." Mike said as Goldy shrugged. "Eh it's okay at first we were upset and really sad at first but then we got him back by giving him a heart attack." They replied laughing a bit as they did.

"Anyway back on topic after we were killed and the man was found dead in the security office a new rule went into place stating that no one under any circumstances without their uniform can be here after closing time." They said. "So if that's the case why did they keep hiring night guards?" Mike asked as Goldy sighed. "Well SOMEHOW a mother left her child in the restaurant after hours and before she realized they were missing the child had to stay here by themselves." Goldy answered. "I remember that it was after the whole bite incident where we couldn't walk around anymore so to keep the kid from getting scared we all just put on a show for him until they came and got him." Freddy said as Goldy nodded.

"Exactly after this they began to hire night guards again but they left out one really important detail due to the fact that they are cheap they never got Freddy and the rest new chips stating the new rule like when we died because it wasn't required by the police or anything." They explained. "So let me get this straight because they were so cheap they would rather continuously clean up the remains up dead people then pay like fifty pucks to get the rules on their chips changed or by another proper uniform?" Mike asked as Goldy laughed. "Yeah i mean it's not good that people have died because of it but the fact that the company is so heartless and petty with cash is kinda funny." They said looking down at their feet. "But there's still something that doesn't make sense here if the rules were changed before the child was left inside the store how come they didn't do the same to them?" Mike asked.

"Simple the first rule is to make sure the kids are happy, entertained, and most of all are safe." Freddy answered. "Exactly so the only reason night guards keep getting shoved into suits is because they aren't kids they are adults and since the rule states to keep KIDS safe well you get the rest." Goldy said. "Do you realize how much of a loophole is being exploited in those rules?" Mike asked as Goldy laughed. "Oh yeah definitely sucks." They said.

"Well that clears up a lot of questions but there's still one big one that's bothering me." He said as Goldy cocked their head. "How hard would it be to actually get those rules changed?" He asked as Goldy held their chin. "Um you'd have to open the backs of their heads, remove the right chip, and then somehow change it with a computer or something." They said as Mike did the same. "Well i'm not that good with computers so what would happen if we just pulled them out completely?" He asked.

"Then there would be no more rules they'd still be able to walk around and stuff but they just wouldn't be forced to follow the rules anymore." Goldy said. Mike then stood up dusting himself off before walking up to Freddy. "Well what do you think would you guys mind if i took out those chips?" Mike asked. At first from what he could tell Freddy and the rest appeared to be shocked but after a few moments of silence he felt Freddy grab his hand.

"If it means that we can stop killing people then i don't see a problem with it and i think i speak for everyone when i say that." Freddy said as Foxy nodded. "Aye it would be nice to have to constantly clean me hook every time blood dries on it." He said. "And to be honest i've always wanted the night guard to eat my pizza instead of screaming in terror." Chica chimed in. "Plus i could play some music for them no offense but the songs we play during the day have been growing old on me." Bonnie said getting a nod from the others.

"So it's settled let's head to the backstage to get it over with." Freddy said as they all headed out of the manager's office.

**NOTE: Here's the next chapter sorry that bonnie and chica weren't in this one TOO much but hey GOLDEN FREDDYS HERE YAY! also still sorry if not funny and a little head's up some really interesting stuff is gonna be happenin next chapter so look out until next time cya!**


	5. Chapter 4: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!

**REMINDER: Errors inbound no doubt also i'd like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story it truly means the world to me.**

As they all began to approach the backstage door there was something Mike had noticed about the group he found interesting. Even though all seemed to be comfortable around him at the moment they all seemed to be surrounding Golden Freddy or Goldy as they call it as though guarding it. It's probably due to the fact that the five murdered children are trapped in the suit and even after all these years still wish to protect them. Continuing to dwell on the subject in his mind he stopped as soon as he noticed they had arrived in the backstage.

The place was just like he remembered it to be in truth but did have a few things that were new including more endoskeletons. He figured it had to be since the one currently on the table along with all of the other parts blocked the camera's view from seeing the rest of the space that and the occasional staring Bonnie. "So where are the tools?" Mike asked as Foxy laughed patting his back with his one hand. "We won't be needin tools fer this one matey all we need to do is simply remove our heads so to speak." He said as they all began to take off their mascot heads.

Mike was expecting them to look a lot more frightening without their animal faces and although he wouldn't say they looked any nicer they definitely weren't horrifying as long as they weren't screeching in his face. After they had all finished up taking off their "heads" Chica immediately covered her face. "What's wrong Chica?" Bonnie asked as she shook her head. "I feel so naked without my face on." She said causing Foxy to facepalm. "Lass the only difference between your head and your face is that one has a beak and feathers." He told her.

"I know but i can't help it." She said slightly turning side to side from embarrassment. "Would it helped if i closed my eyes until you turned around?' Mike asked as she nodded. Closing his eyes he heard the shuffle of metal feet before gaining the okay from Chica. Reopening his eyes he saw all of their back facing him with that out of the way he then walked up behind Bonnie.

"There should be a panel on the back Mike." Bonnie said as Mike looked in closely. And indeed there was a panel covered by a easy to remove metal cover which took him a mere seconds to pull off. Looking inside he saw an assortment of different chips, lights, and circuits not sure of which was he was supposed to pull out. "Um hey which of these is the chip i'm looking for?" He asked as the room was overcome with a dead silence.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me none of you know?" He asked as he heard a whistle from most of them. "Look on the bright side our heart is where yours would be so just start pulling out random chips until you get the right one." Bonnie said air quoting heart. "Fine but if you start spazzing out not my problem." He said as he reached in and plucked the first one. And the moment he did so Bonnie screamed as though he was being dismantled.

"I CAN'T SEE PUT IT BACK PUT IT BACK!" Bonnie shouted panicking. Without hesitation Mike pushed it back in hearing a sigh of relief from Bonnie "Thank you." He said. Letting out his own sigh (but not of relief) Mike carefully chose the next chip which three chips down from the first one. After removing the second chip it seemed as though nothing had happened this time around for Bonnie didn't immediately scream.

"Bonnie how do you feel?" Mike asked taking a step back for his own safety. At first he didn't respond but that caused him to start flailing his arms around like a lunatic smacking Freddy on accident. "Ow watch where you're flailing!" He said causing the rabbit to stop. Putting two and two together Mike pushed this chip back in as well hearing Bonnie speak. "Oh thank god my voice is back." He said holding his throat.

By now Mike was beginning to get scared because if not hearing his voice cause him to start freaking out that badly he didn't want to know how he would react if he lost something like the control of his legs. Taking a MUCH longer time to examine each chip Mike eventually found one he thought might do the trick slowly grabbing it with his fingers he pulled it out closing his eyes to brace for a reaction. But instead of a panicked Bonnie like the last two what he was greeted with instead was the sound of metal clapping. "That's it i don't feel the need to shove you into a suit anymore!" Bonnie said with joy.

Sighing in relief Mike set the chip on the table and covered the rectangular gap with it's metal cover moving on to Freddy. Doing the same with Freddy he found a chip in the same place as Bonnie's was then removed it. "Your getting good at this." Freddy said as Mike chuckled. "Nah they all seem to be in the same place so this shouldn't take too much longer at all." He said placing the chip besides the other.

Repeating the same steps for both Chica and Foxy around five minutes later after everyone covered the gaps and got their "heads" back on looked at Mike. "So what's the effect same as Bonnie's?" He asked as Foxy slowly approached him. Filled with literally every emotion connected to fear he thought he had pulled out the wrong chip as Foxy's jaw slowly began to open like when he screeched in his face earlier. "Do ya think you can do something about me jaw now?" He asked causing Mike to let out a breath of relief alongside a chuckle.

"I'm no mechanic but i'll see what i can do." He said as he felt the Fox grab his hand and shake it. "That'd be appreciated." He said smiling as he did. "So what happens now?" Mike asked as they all looked at each other. "I'm gonna go make some pizzas with sprinkles!" Chica said as she rushed out of the room.

"I'm going to go clean up the manager's office to make sure he doesn't know anything happened." Freddy said as he walked from the room. "While they're doing that i'm gonna go make some new songs to sing for the kids now that i don't have the relentless urge to stuff you into a suit." Bonnie said going to the stage. "If ye don't mind could we maybe try to fix me jaw now?" Foxy asked looking at Mike.

"Sure just don't bite me while i do so." Mike said as he walked over to a cabinet of tools used to work on the animatronics. All the while this had been happening Goldy just sat there on a separate table watching as they all seemed to enjoy having been freed from the rules. But when they took their heads off made Goldy think of something that might be worth trying and since Mike was distracted with Foxy now would be the perfect time. Hopping off of the table the empty suit walked past the both of them to the adjacent wall where there seemed to a stockpile of extra endoskeletons.

"Perfect." They said as they began to put their plan to work.

**Meanwhile In The Kitchen**

Chica had the stove warmed and ready to go as she began to place pie after pie (Note: another term for pizza) onto the racks humming as did. Placing the last one carefully inside she closed it before giggling with glee. "I wonder which one he'll like the best?" She said thinking of how Mike would like her cheesy delights. In truth it wasn't hard for Chica had eaten pizza before after it got passed her metal neck it went to a big opening where a stomach would be so all she had to do was clean it out when it got full.

Even though she couldn't taste which did make her a bit sad she did enjoy chewing on the treat and to her that's all that mattered.

**Back on the stage**

"What rhymes with awesome?" Bonnie said tapping his foot on the stage floor holding a pencil and paper as he did. "I don't think there is a word that can rhyme with that actually." He said his ears drooping a bit from disappointment. But just as it seemed he would have to abandon his first new song he snapped his fingers thinking of a solution. "Possum rhymes with it!" He said writing it down on the paper.

"Oh this song is gonna be such a hit!" He exclaimed as he continued to think of more lyrics

**Inside the office**

"And done all nice and organized." Freddy said looking over his work. Not only has he gotten the papers back where they belonged (alphabetically mind you) he completed reorganized the office. "Personally i think it's a major improvement." He said sitting down in the chair. Looking around the room he propped his feet on the desk and sighed contently. "I think i should be running this place i mean it IS named after me." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Then again the guys would be without my amazing voice." He said scratching his chin. "Aw heck Bonnie's always wanted to take lead he could handle it if he wanted to." He said closing his eyes and relaxing.

**Aaaaand back to our main program**

"I think this will do the trick." Mike said taking the screwdriver out of Foxy's mouth. He did everything thing to that metallic jaw tightened the screws, replaced the bolts, and he even replaced some of the dirtier teeth from when the blood got dried on them. Grabbing ahold of his bottom jaw Foxy tried to shake it a bit but alas to no avail. "Yar i should make ye my first mate for this!" He shouted patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey it's no big deal i mean the problem were pretty easy to fix." Mike said returning the tools to their rightful place. "Still you're the first person in a long time to ever actually try and fix me i would've done it me'self but unfortunately there be no mirrors in here." He said as Mike laughed. "Yeah that would be hard to do even you couldn't see what you were poking at." Mike replied as he closed up the cabinet. Just as they were about to walk out Foxy stopped then began to look around a bit frantically.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as Foxy kept looking. "Didn't Goldy accompany us?" He asked as Mike began to look around too. In truth between everyone suddenly walking out and him fixing Foxy's jaw he had completely forgotten about Goldy. Just as they were about to leave to look for them after finding no signs they were still there they heard metal footsteps approach them.

Looking across the table to the other side of the room they were nearly dumbstruck at what they saw. Four endoskeletons were covered in dust from not being moved in so long stood there looking straight at them. "What is going on here?!" Mike asked turning to a confused looking Foxy. "I don't know we're the only movin endoskeletons unless..." He said as Mike's eyes went wide open with shock realizing what he was getting at.

"That's right." One of them said as they stepped up to the table placing it's metal bone like hands on the table. "We're no longer trapped in the suit." It said as the others nodded in agreement.

**NOTE: in the famous words of the internet meme "WHAT A TWIST" anyway next chapter hope you enjoyed cause next one gonna be real fun oh and btw haven't brought this up but it will be addressed in the next chapter the time is currently 3:27 so they've still got a while before six until next time cya**


	6. Chapter 5: Pimp my costume!

**Note: Still no MW so bear with the errors as they come also sorry for late update I go on gaming binge with my buds on the weekend and the original chapter was lost but anyway ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

Foxy and Mike stood there in utter shock at what they had just witnessed the five children had escaped from the suit and now were in their own endoskeletons. "Why did ye do this mateys?" Foxy asked looking at them with concern. "Isn't it obvious Foxy we did this so we could be like you guys and not just some suit." One of them answered gaining nods from the others. Foxy just stood there rubbing the back of his head both flattered and touched at their action as Mike spoke.

"That's great and all but have any of you considered the fact that there are only spare costumes for Freddy and the rest?" He asked crossing his arms. "Well of course we just figured we could alter them a bit to be different there are tools in here." Another spoke as Mike moved his hand to his chin. It was true they could take some of the costume pieces apart and change them to make them into different ones. As for paint that wouldn't be hard either there was a whole shelf clustered with paint cans in case the others needed a simple touch up.

Mike sighed no matter how hard he thought on the subject the kids plan was very well made except for one detail. "How would you explain that five brand new animatronics suddenly showed up overnight?" Mike asked. Without even speaking one of them walked over to an empty costume head and pulled out a piece of paper handing it over to Mike. Mike looked at the paper now in his hand and noticed it was an order form for new endoskeletons.

Before he could ask another question the same one that handed him the paper spoke. "We simply tell them that these endoskeletons came with their own costumes in hopes of bringing more business with new additions." They said as Mike sighed once more. That was the final nail in the coffin so to speak they had thought of everything. "We can even make it look we were left outside thanks to the shipping crates backstage that are used for spare part orders." Another chimed in.

"Have to give'em credit Mike they had this all planned out from the start." Foxy said obviously impressed. "Yeah it is a great plan but just one more question do any of you even know how to use the tools to modify the costumes?" Mike asked as all eyes fell towards him. It took him a few seconds but he figured out what they were getting at. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Mike said crossing his arms once more.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" They all asked looking at him hands clasped together. Mike at this point had just thrown his hands into the air because no matter what he did he really had no choice as he went over to the tool cabinet.

**Cooking with Chica**

Back in the kitchen the counters had been lined with everything from pizzas to hamburgers (except for Mike's whose was on a small table so she wouldn't lose it). Humming as she took the final dish from the oven gently setting it down on the only free space left on the counter. "Oh the kids are just going to love these I know it!" She said giggling. Looking up from the delicious food at the kitchen clock she saw that the time was only three twenty seven.

"And I even have enough time to make sure it all gets put away to stay fresh!" She said as she began to carefully move each of the culinary delights to the fridge.

**Rocking with Bonnie**

Meanwhile on the stage Bonnie had just finished playing his new song and was unbelievably excited. "Aw yeah the kids are gonna love this!" He exclaimed sitting down on the edge of the stage. Pulling out the lyrics he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. "It needs a certain something but what?" He asked resting his head on his hand.

Soon enough though his eyes widened thinking of the solution. "Of course it needs it's own dance!" He said getting up. Looking over at the dining hall clock he noticed it was almost three thirty. "There's even enough time to teach it to the overs before we open!" He said as he began to play.

**Finances with Freddy**

"No wonder we're going out of business these company costs are outrageous!" Freddy said typing numbers into a calculator. While relaxing in the office Freddy wanted to know if the rumors about his business closing and sure enough it seemed that way. After going over the financial records he discovered that there were many strange transactions he didn't recall in the slightest. "Five hundred and twenty six dollars for a new paint job?!" He shouted looking over the file.

"Well it seems our current manager is to blame for these non company approved purchases." He said picking up another paper this one being the employee payroll. "I think it's about time for some executive changes." He said smiling wickedly taking ahold of a pen on the desk.

**Now back to square one**

"That should do it." Mike said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He took a few steps back wiping his hands and face clean of paint and grease with a small already dirty rag that was kept near the tools. Standing before both him and Foxy were the five new additions to the Freddy Fazbear family. The first of the bunch was a parrakeet that was made using mostly Chica's extra parts.

He painted the feathers an assortment of colors as well as bent the beak (with the help of Foxy) to a more curved shape to make her look even more like a parrot. After that was done he altered the feet a tad bit painting both them and the beak a black to sell the appearance further. As for the eyes he carefully changed their color from purple to green to make her pop out even more. Finally after all this was done they gathered some of Foxy's spare pirate parts and put them on her to finalize the whole getup.

"Polly the pirate be at yer service captain Foxy!" Polly said as she couldn't help but giggle from excitement. "This is the best day ever!" She said as she twirled a bit showing off her feathers. "Being a pirate is cool and all but being a performer is _so _much better." The second one interjected stepping forward. He had wanted to perform with Bonnie on stage as well as be a wolf so what ended up occurring was simply taking one of Foxy's spare suits and parts which included the yellow eyes and simply repaint them.

The only things that weren't Foxy's were a red bow tie (Bonnie's), a black top hat (Freddy's), And a modified guitar that was converted into a usable bass guitar which was also Bonnie's. "I mean when they see me Wyatt the wolf playing my guitar up there with Bonnie the crowd is gonna go nuts!" He said tipping his top hat. "I don't mean to offend you but i think the main attraction is going to be when me and Freddy are sharing a duet." The third stated placing her hand on his shoulder. This one had actually wanted to be a bear like Freddy but because it would be to similar she settled on becoming a panda bear which in it's entirety was the easiest to modify.

Taking all parts from Freddy's spares he simply painted it black and white like a panda adding a black bowtie like Freddy's to her white chest. She even wanted blue eyes to match Freddy's and both Mike and Foxy found it almost creepy how much she wanted to be like the bear in question. "I can see it now the spotlight shines on us and as the music begins to play we both share our vocals with the world." She said clasping her hands together. "Poppy i can honestly say that had to be the creepiest way of how to put that." The fourth said crossing his arms.

He wanted to be a bird like Chica but instead of being a chicken he wanted to be a hawk which meant that by far he would require the most work. They could use the same beak like Chica's so that wasn't an issue but they had to not only recolor the feathers but position them in a way that would make people who saw him immediately know he was a hawk. After that they used another pair of Foxy's spare eyes but in order to make him have a hawk like gaze they ended up using a spare head of Foxy's as well have to carefully removes the snout and replace it with the beak (which was not at all easy). Finally after all this had been done he wanted hawk like talons so they ended up taking some of Foxy's spare teeth to use has talons on the feet.

"I can help Chica out now not only with cooking in the kitchen but promoting the goods we have to offer as well!" He said holding up a feathered finger as to put emphasis on his point. "All of you guys except for Polly are so weird especially you Harry." The fifth and final one said gaining glares from everyone but Polly. The fifth had actually wanted to be a part of Foxy's crew as well but they had wanted to be a Hare which _is _different from a rabbit mind you.

Taking most of the parts from Bonnie's stash excluding one extra suit of Foxy's to give the body a bit of a slimmer look the modifications went fairly well which was nice after the work they put into Harry. What they did was repaint the suit only slight covering most of the fur in grey while keeping some of the reddish color in certain spots to offer contrast. After that was finished they took apart a set of Bonnies ears rearranging the parts to make the ears a big bigger (like an actual hare's don't believe look'em up they got very interesting ear shape). The rest of the attire was just putting some pirate props on her one of which was an eye patch and after that it all came together in a nice little package.

"Me and Polly are the only ones here who seem to know being a pirate is the coolest thing." She said earning a eye roll from Wyatt. "Hillary you are so delusional but hey i guess being trapped in a suit will do that to ya." He said as she gave him a death glare. "Alright lads and lasses calm yerselves there be no needin for a fight to break out." Foxy said trying to keep the peace. "He's right instead we should be celebrating after all when daybreak comes you guys are gonna be able to perform in front of everyone." Mike said causing them all to become excited.

"Aye so let's head out to the dining hall and throw and little shindig to really commemorate the moment!" Foxy shouted as they all cheered following the pirate out of the backstage. And it was then and there as Mike followed in the back turning off the room's light that he knew things had only just begun to get interesting.

**Note: Alright some questions that should be answered before they are even asked.**

**1. This all started around three the events that took place in this chapter and the ones before brought to it's current time.**

**2. I plan to incorporate the sequel into the story when it comes out meaning this shit is gonna go on forever XD**

**3. The story will NOT begin to revolve solely around my OCs the reason they've had so much spotlight time so to speak is to finally get them in.**

**That should be it anymore questions leave a review and see you all next time PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Let the ships set sail!

**Note: Still no MW so ya the errors ALSO big Dota 2 fan why am i saying this? quite simple gonna be posting ANOTHER fanfic alongside this one focusing on that i will still update this alongside that when i feel compelled to do so. Anyway ONTO LITERATURE!**

"Who is that RADIANT beauty?" Bonnie asked as he watched a group of brand new animatronics walk in. He didn't care who they were, where they came from, or even how they came to be he just focused on the one. Unable to take his gaze off of her he focused intently on the black and white panda that had come strolling into HIS dining hall. Just as he was about to head dive the floor a certain fox snapped him out of his daze.

"Aye Bonnie ye be feeling alright there?" Foxy asked as he shook his head regaining focus. "Oh um yeah i'm fine Foxy just fine so um who are these people?" He asked making sure to carefully keep an eye on the panda. "Oh these be our new shipmates but ye probably remember them as Goldy." He said gaining a shocked looked from the bunny. "No way but how are they like this then?" He asked looking at all of them with a confused look.

"Lets just say that there were a lot more endoskeletons than we thought." He answered gaining a nod from the group. "Well even so how'd they get those costumes?" He asked. "I am behind that one." Mike said stepping forward raising his hand. "Wow man never knew you could do something like this." He said completely dumbfounded.

"That's fer sure he be one resourceful first mate if i've ever seen one." Foxy said wrapping his arm around the man. "Um hello can we introduce ourselves now or we just gonna stand here all day?" Wyatt said earning a smack from Polly. "Hey don't be so rude!" She said earning a glare from the wolf. "Now now no need fer fightin mateys but yer right Wyatt let's get to introducin ya." He said facing Bonnie.

"First as ye might have guessed is Wyatt and he be wanting to play beside ya." He said as Wyatt stepped forward with his guitar. "I hope you don't mind Bonnie i've just always wanted to rock out with you." He said smiling. "Are you kidding of course i don't mind hell i've been waiting for YEARS to get another instrument player!" Bonnie replied hopping off the stage to give the wolf a solid high five. "Next we have me ever so lovely lookout Polly." He said as she walked forward.

"It's nice to finally meet you as myself Bonnie!" She said as she suddenly hugged the purple rabbit. "It's nice to meet you too Polly." He said as she let go of him. "After her be Poppy here who wants to be Freddy's co-singer." He said as the panda nodded. "I can't wait to share the stage with all of you." She said with a merry tone.

And once again Bonnie found himself caught in a trance like the snake from the jungle book decided to just dick around with him. "Um Bonnie you alright there?" Mike asked waving his hand in front of Bonnie. "His circuits must be needed a tune up." Foxy said scratching his head with his hook. "Or Bonnie's got a crush on Poppy!" Hillary shouted as the others began to taunt her.

"Shut up he does not!" She said as the others danced around her. "Poppy and Bonnie sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang as rage became present on her face. "They're still kids huh?" Mike asked as Foxy laughed. "Aye almost thirty years and they still be like they were." He answered watching the display before them.

**Meanwhile in the lair of the mastermind...**

"And there all done!" Freddy stated as he placed everything back where it was within the office. While most might find paperwork boring or pointless Freddy found it calming and refreshing maybe it was due to it not getting tired because he was a machine? Either way he enjoyed it especially after what he just did to a certain manager. "I wonder how he'll react once he finds out?" He asked as he straightened the papers he needed before walking out of the office.

As he placed his paw on the door he could swear he heard singing in fact he could swear it was a song some of the children sang when teasing others. And what happened next to this big brown bear could only be described as a blur.

**A literal few seconds before...**

"THAT'S IT I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Poppy said as she began to storm away from the group as they made kissing noises. "Aww what's the matter don't like talking about your Freddy teddy?" Harry asked as they all burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!" She shouted turning her direction away from them wanting nothing more than to be rid of them for a while. But as she looked around for a good spot to isolate herself she noticed the manager's door was being opened and by none other than her favorite person in the world.

"FREDDY!" She shouted as she suddenly leapt towards him tackling him to the ground. Caught off guard by this sudden action Freddy was unable to react causing a very loud metal crash to be heard as they both collided to the floor. "Oh i have waited for this day so much!" She said happily snuggling into the chest of her idol. Normally Freddy would be freaking out in confusion and anger demanding an explanation but after readjusting his top hat he saw the look of utter content and joy on her face after which he simply decided to look up at Mike who had walked over during the whole thing.

"Betcha want some answers huh?" Mike asked as Freddy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the slamming of a door. "WHAT HAPPENED DID SOMEONE DIE?!" Chica shouted bursting out of the kitchen and gaining surprised stares from everyone in the room. Now if this was any other night Chica would still be shocked and demand some answers but given the fact that Mike and five unknown animatronics were staring at her she immediately felt frozen in place. "U-um who are a-all these p-p-people?" She asked so nervous she was shaking like a rattlesnake's tail.

Harry calmly walking over to her gently took a hold of her wings and looked directly into her eyes. "My apologies Chica we did not mean to disturb you in any way our friend simply got excited when Freddy stepped into the room i hoped we did not interrupt your wondrous cooking?" He asked as she felt her face heat up. "Um no of course not as a matter of fact i just finished putting all of the food away for the um kids tomorrow yeah the kids hehe." She said now staring at the bird in front of her. "I'm glad to hear it i can't wait to see all of the delicious foods you have prepared." He said letting go of her wings.

She almost let a frown escape her face as this mysteriously dashing fellow before her let go but she just couldn't do it for she was just so flustered and awestruck to do anything else but smile. "Okay this took such a weird turn that i don't even know where to start." Hillary said putting her hand on her hip. "If no one else will freak out or do anything weird for a few minutes then i will be happy to explain everything." Mike said gaining an okay from the others. As Freddy and Chica came into the dining hall with their new acquaintances they sat down with everyone else as Mike began to elaborate what had recently occurred.

**Note: And here is the next chapter if this one isn't as long as the others then i guess that's good for in all honesty we're getting out of the whole character introduction phase and what not also no serious ROMANCE will be occurring just funny awkward sitcom like situations is all anyway until next time CYA!**


	8. Chapter 7: A new dawn and a new frontier

**Note: Sorry for the REALLY late update I AM NOT DEAD thank god also still no MW gonna be honest with ya probably not gonna be able to get it soon at all cause saving up for the wii u so me and my bud can game out with SSBs but anyway i was sick which is your explanation for the late chapter and mistake blah blah blah ONTO BLISSFUL JOY FOR YOUR EYEHOLES!**

"And that is pretty much the sum of what has happened in the past hour or so." Mike said finishing up his speech. "So any questions about what's happened or what?" He asked looking amongst the group. "Not really to be honest with you Mike i'm surprised we never done something like this sooner." Freddy stated his hand under his chin. "So you don't have any problems with us then?" Wyatt asked earning a chuckle from the bear.

"Not at all you've obviously put a lot of thought into this plan of yours so it doesn't seem like anything should go wrong also it's nice to be able to hear each of your voices again separately that is." He answered gaining yet another hug from from Poppy. "Especially since i get to hug you now too~." She said snuggling into his chest. "Riiiiiight well anyway we should probably start deciding where everyone goes because we don't have much longer till six." Harry said pointing towards the clock. Looking at the clock they all were surprised that after everything that has happened it was around four twenty they didn't have all the time in the world but they expected it to be like five minutes before six or something more pressing.

"Aye the lad has a point we need to find where all of ye can stand fer the day as well as perform without it bein awkward for the rest of us." Foxy said earning a nod from the group. "Well me and Hillary are obviously with foxy and the stage is big enough where we can all just hangout there since it's out of order." Polly said. "That's true so i guess it's just you guys who need to work things out." Hillary said a smirk appearing on her face. "All i know is i get to stand near Freddy!" Poppy said face still buried in Freddy's chest.

"I'm standing next to Chica for sure" Harry said looking towards Chica who quickly hid her face. "Well that leaves the obvious pair of Wyatt and Bonnie the rockers!" Wyatt shouted shooting up from his seat. "Aw yeah the music shall be made and it will be amazing!" Bonnie said joining his new bandmate by springing from his chair as well. "I can safely say that the world of music has shed a tear at this very moment." Harry said getting glares from them both.

"Alright now this is no time for petty fights let's sort out our places." Freddy stated getting up from his seat moving towards the stage. After a while of awkward foot shuffling and different poses they all managed to gain positions that were comfortable and easy to move about during the day. "Looks good guys." Mike said standing a few inches from the stage to gain a good perspective of everyone. "I hope so if not then there are going to be some very concerning accidents." Freddy said looking towards the clock.

"Well Mike i guess this is where we temporarily part ways." Freddy said motioning to the clock. Mike turned around to see all the time spent getting everyone in their new places took all of the remaining time they had. "Aw man that sucks." Mike said turning around to only be greeted with a statue like Fazbear Band. "Wow they are good..." Mike said as he put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Making his way to the front doors of the building he thought back on the night he had and realized it had all happened in a measly six hours. Five new animatronics were made, new friendships had been forged, but most of all it seemed like the deepest darkest mysteries he had sought out to solve had been solved. And as he made his way out of the pizzeria and towards his crappy car he had the simple joy of believing nothing surprising would happen for a while. Then he went home where that idea would become a mere brief fantasy.

**Note: Sorry if this chapter is EXTREMELY short compared to the others with the sequel coming out WAY sooner than i could've possibly fathomed i have to kinda speed up the process of which the story's progression into the sequel occurs so sorry that this isn't as content filled as the others but anyway CYA!**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT 1

**Hey guys quick update story ain't dead just been busy saving money and shit i had to get a wii u so me and my bud could play some smash bros still no MW also concerning a guest review of the story I FOOKIN KNOW THERE ARE COMMAS NOT THERE I'M NOT GOOD AT THAT! Reason for this being is because i know commas are there for a pause and what not but i incorporate myself when i type/write and i'm one of those people who finishes what they're saying completely without pausing so i'm sorry about that i know that's not a good enough excuse but it's an excuse apologies for the delay and i will cya guys soon!**

**also am aware that FNAF2 is a prequel i have a way to work around this however so just wait and see!**


	10. Chapter 8: Welcome To Fazbear's

**no point in really putting anything here since i posted an announcement before this so yeah ONTO THE STORY!**

Light made it's way into the dark apartment as the door slowly swung open revealing a very tired Mike Schmidt outside of the doorway. "Man the exhaustion hit me like a freakin big rig." He said dragging his tired legs across the floor. Trudging across the carpeted floor he managed somehow to make it to the couch before finally collapsing onto the comforting cushions. "It's so weird before i left i felt great but now i feel like i'm about to just break." He muttered remaining face down.

Just as the blissful hands a sleep seemed to creep over his aching body they were quickly smacked away by the ever so evil hands of his cell phone ringing. "I wish i was old yeller right about now." He said sighing as he pulled out his phone answering. "Whoever you are you have about five seconds before my wall receives a nokia shaped dent." He told them. "Um this is Michael Schmidt isn't it?" The voice asked earning a groan from the man.

"Yes now who do i owe the pleasure of keeping me from sleeping?" He asked trying to move things along. "I'm deeply sorry to disturb you sir i know you must be exhausted from your past week at the pizzeria but i have some important news to share with you." It said gaining his full attention. "Important news? have i got my job back?" Mike asked earning a laugh from the voice. "You could say that but i don't wish to ruin the surprise if you would please make your way back to the place i will happily give you all the details." It said.

Curious as to what could be so important that someone would call him to come back after "tampering" with the animatronics Mike let out a very long sigh before speaking. "Alright i'll be there within a few minutes." He told the voice earning another bout of laughter. "Excellent i'll be waiting!" It said as it ended the call. Hanging up as well Mike then sat up on the cushion he so desperately wanted to stay glued to before standing up and stretching out his limbs.

"I wonder what's going on?" He asked to himself before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

**A few minutes later...**

Driving into the parking lot Mike saw many things that made his brain buzz with curiosity. First there were a bunch of news vans, second there seemed to be some guy getting arrested, third the animatronics including the new additions were outside, and finally there was this strangely dapper man standing in front of the reporters. "What the hell is happening?!" Mike shouted as he parked his car and proceeded to step out. "Ah and there is the man of the hour!" The voice from the phone said as he heard footsteps approaching.

Looking towards the sound he was surprised to see none other than the strangely dapper fellow himself coming towards him like seriously this guy looked like he would be drinking in an english pub. "It's good to finally meet you Mr. Schmidt!" He said grabbing ahold of Mike's hand and shaking it energetically. "Um thanks but if you don't mind me asking what the hell is going on here?!" Mike asked earning the same laughter from the phonecall. "Well you see my boy I am Frederick Fazbear owner of the Freddy Fazbear company!" He said earning a wide eyed expression from Mike.

"W-wait you mean to tell me?" Mike asked as Frederick grinned. "That's right i am indeed the original owner and creator of the fine animatronics you were guarding this past week that is until you were fired of course." Frederick said finally releasing his hold on Mike's hand. "Yeah i'm sorry sir i didn't mean to tamper with them" Mike said as Frederick put his arm on his shoulder. "Think nothing of it Michael i know my animatronics can be a bit QUIRKY at times so i don't blame you." He stated moving his eyebrows up and down at the word quirky.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M BEING FRAMED I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" They heard a man shout as he was being forced into the back of a police car. "Hey isn't that the manager?" Mike asked. "Ah yes it is the rat bastard which is exactly why you are here!" Frederick shouted earning yet another wide eyed expression. "You see when i came in this morning to finish up any leftover paperwork before the restaurant closed down for a while i happened to come upon a very interesting financial report that illustrated how that weasel stole money from me." He continued as an officer began to taser the man from within the vehicle.

"Oh wow that's low." Mike said as he watched the car beginning to drive away. "Yes indeed i knew we had some financial dents here and there but i never thought someone would be writing off personal expenses as company purchases." Frederick said shaking his head. "Excuse me for being straight forward but what does this have to do with me in the slightest?" Mike asked. "Oh right your part in all of this well you see after i called the police to come and take him away i continued to look through the files before i noticed that someone had put in a good word for you." He answered pointing towards Freddy with his thumb.

"Hold on does that mean you know?" Mike asked earning yet another fit of laughter. "Of course i do i built them how could i not know?" He answered with a question. "Fair point but what exactly did he say about me that would get you to call me down here?" Mike asked. "Boy you sure do ask a lot of questions but i suppose that's expected to be brief he told me you were the only person on staff he's trusted in a long time and because of that he wants you to be manager!" He said.

"M-me as the manager of this place!?" Mike asked looking him straight in the eyes. "Indeed i have a whole enterprise to run so sadly i can't keep watch over it but if you don't want to..." Frederick trailed off has Mike grabbed him by his tux jacket. "O-of course i want to count me in!" He shouted lightly shaking him. "Easy now son i'm glad your excited but please don't get so rough!" Frederick said as he let go.

"Right sorry sir." Mike said looking away embarrassed. "Think nothing of it my boy but first things first we gotta get back to the reporters can't let them be poking around the gang too much." He said walking back to the restaurant Mike in tow. "One more question though sir why are there reporters if you are closing the place down?" Mike asked. "It's simple i didn't think i would be able to keep the place running anymore but since the leech who's been sucking me dry is gone we shouldn't have any problems reopening the place!" He shouted excitement present in his tone.

"Wow a reopening that's going to be great for business!" Mike said. "Indeed it will be but first i need to go over some details with you which we'll get to right after these interviews." Frederick said before they became swarmed by reporters.

**MAN THERE WAS A LOT OF TALKING IN THIS CHAPTER HOLY SHEEEEEEET! Seriously though this is one of the longest conversations i've ever typed holy crap anyway though next chapter will cover the "old" animatronics as well as what's gonna happen to the place oh and if you're wondering what frederick meant when he talked about the good word go back a few chapters you'll find out so until next time CYA!**


	11. Chapter 9: BALLOONS!

**So here's the next chapter my loyal readers oh and by the way i'm gonna KINDA focus on one character in particular and whatever you're thinking it's not that i'm actually gonna be focusing on balloon boy what reasons 1. so far he is the only animatronic who doesn't really have a connection with the lore he's just this cute balloon boy (don't take cute out of context you perverts of the internet!) 2. When i first saw him playing the "sequel" i immediately started shouting "fuck you villager" and if you don't know what that is it's a animal crossing/nintendo thing and 3. To be honest he's grown on me at first i found him to be the biggest douche cause if i forgot about him for one second he'd fuck me over (again do NOT take that out of context internet!) but as i kept going back and playing custom nights i dunno i just liked him more and more so anyway sorry for this long pre chapter note just wanted to make clear as to WHY i might focus a bit on him anyway ENOUGH BS STORY TIME!**

"God that took forever" Mike said slumping down in the office chair causing Frederick to laugh. "Trust me son you get used to it over time especially with this place's track record." He said closing the office door behind him. "But putting that behind us i guess we should start discussing business matters no?" He asked as he sat down behind the desk. "Right of course sir." Mike said as he straightened himself.

"Excellent first thing's first with a fresh start comes fresher changes whether that makes sense or not is a completely different story." Frederick said earning a nod from the newly appointed manager. "This brings me to my first executive decision one i have been waiting to make for quite sometime but because you will be the one forced to stay here and deal with it i want to run it by you first." He continued. "You see not too many people remember that this is actually the THIRD establishment by my company." He said earning a wide eyed expression from Mike.

"Seriously their were two other places before this?!" Mike exclaimed. "Indeed there were the first was Freddy Fazbear's family diner that was owned by father after he made the original four, then there was the grand re-opening which featured six new animatronics four of which were redesigned versions of the old crew, and finally this one opened it's doors after a few years of seemingly endless controversy over the incidents that occurred in the old building."Frederick explained. "Wow so wait what's this executive decision you wanted to make sir because if i'm following correctly everything seems to be finally working out." Mike said. "Well after the second restaurant closed it's doors many people wanted me to destroy the new animatronics but i couldn't do that they never did anything wrong so instead i put them to sleep and in turn destroyed fake duplicates to get the public off my back." He said.

"So that means the decision you want to make is bringing the others back?" Mike asked earning a smile from the man. "Yes i desperately do they have been gone for such a long time and i'd hate after all this planning and reorganization they would still be locked away." He answered. "Well i have to say as long as they don't try to stuff me into a suit i have no problem with it whatsoever sir." Mike said as Frederick suddenly slammed his hands on the table. "And THAT is why you are going to be the perfect manager!" Frederick shouted as he suddenly hugged Mike.

"Um i don't mean to ruin this sir but i'm not very comfortable with this also i don't get why you're hugging me." He said as Frederick let go. "Because Michael most people after being what you've been through upon learning they'd have to deal with almost twice as much animatronics not to mention the ones you helped build with Foxy would no doubt have run for the hills but you are different and that is why i trust in you completely!" Frederick exclaimed. "That does make sense in some way." Mike said as Frederick grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm so glad you feel that way Michael now i have some preparations to make so meet me back here at oh let's say ten so we can go over more things then because you are no doubt still exhausted!" Frederick said.

To be honest though Mike didn't feel that tired at the moment but given that's exactly how he felt before the exhaustion rammed into him on the drive home earlier he knew it'd probably be best if he were to come back later. So standing up Mike said his last thanks to frederick before walking out of the building but not before he said goodbye to everyone because honestly that'd be just rude. And with this he got back into his beaten up car and drove back to his apartment.

**Hours later as deja vu sets in...**

"Man this brings back panic attacks." Mike said as he slowly pulled back up to the now seemingly dormant restaurant. "I thought Frederick told me to meet him back here?" He said stopping the car near the entrance of the building. Stepping out of his car he made his way up to the twin glass doors upon which a piece of paper caught his eye. Pulling it off of the glass door to which it was held by regular scotch tape Mike began to read was on the sheet.

"Dear Michael, i'm afraid i won't be able to make it tonight i had to go discuss some details for the new building's design with the contractor in person apparently there is some sort of mistake in the plans or what not but do not fret i left the doors unlocked the topic of which i wanted to discuss with you should be waiting inside -Signed, Frederick." The finished. "Waiting inside? is it a new uniform or something?" Mike asked himself as he pulled open the door and walked in. Not more than three steps in did his eyes fall onto what could possibly be the one thing he would never expect to see in his life.

Standing before him was an animatronic boy as it seemed wearing a propeller hat that had a red and blue stripped color scheme which seemed to go into the rest of his attire holding a small sign with the word "Balloons" written on in while holding a his own yellow balloon with an orange stripe going diagonally around it. But possibly the most defining feature of this boy would have to be the bright big blue eyes that seemed to be filled with utter joy and excitement as soon as the fell upon him. "Um hi?" Mike asked slowly holding up his hand to wave at the boy. "Hi there and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza would you like a balloon mister!" He shouted moving his hand above his hand allowing the balloon to go higher.

"I guess it couldn't hurt..." Mike trailed off as the boy's smile grew even bigger. "Great! just give me a second!" He said reaching into his pocket pulling out a blue balloon before holding it up to his mouth and inflating it to full size in mere seconds. "Here ya go!" He said after tying a string to it holding it out towards Mike. "Thanks blue's my favorite color." Mike said taking the balloon.

"So if you don't mind me asking why're you standing out here by yourself?" Mike asked. "Papa told me that a nice man was coming to watch after me for a few hours so i wanted to meet him and give him a balloon!" The boy shouted still keeping his huge smile. "Well thanks for thinking of me it was nice of you my name's Mike by the way." Mike said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you mister Mike people call me balloon boy but papa calls me Bobby!" He said shaking Mike's hand.

"So since i'm watching you for a while why don't we go to the arcade and play some games?" Mike asked as Bobby gasped. "We can play pac-man and try to beat papa's highscore let's go!" He shouted before running off. Mike couldn't help but chuckle at this and followed the energetic tyke to the arcade machines.

**So yeah like i said i'm gonna be kinda focusing on BB or Bobby as i've named him BUT HE WILL NOT BECOME THE SOLE STAR! i just like him ALOT-w- anyway though that's it for now keep it real!**


End file.
